Rising Angel Return
by Alanna-Banana1987
Summary: When I was listening to Blah Blah Blah by Kesha I just had to write this story about Max getting kicked out of the Flock and how much she changes when they do kick her out. It is way better than it sounds. Please Read! :
1. The Beggining

I listening to the song Blah Blah Blah by Keisha and I just had to write this. The song is not in this chapter but the next if you want me to keep writing. :)

* * *

I was walking down the street thinking about how things have turned out. I remember the Flock kicking me out and how much pain I was in from hearing them say those things to me.

_Flashback:_

_Lying in the grass I felt so comfortable and relieved that my family and I were here together. Too soon to late._

"_Max," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Fang looking down at me. "We need to talk." His bottomless black eyes looked down at me coldly. I frowned._

"_Sure Fang." I said getting up off the ground. I dusted myself off and followed him into the cave where the others were seated around the fire Iggy made earlier but was still burning bright. They turned to look at me with cold eyes, I was suddenly really worried. "What's up guys?"_

"_Max you need to go." Angel said with the same cold eyes as everyone else and her voice just the same. I looked at her in shock._

"_Wh-What?" I asked, my voice shaking._

"_You need to leave Max." Fang said, his gorgeous eyes looking at me with disgust and hatred._

"_Why do I need to do that?" I asked as calmly as any bird kid on the run with only her family that she trusts could ask._

"_Because you're putting us in constant danger and we can't live with that anymore!!" Iggy yelled at me across the fire. I looked at him in shock and I could feel a piece of my heart ripping away._

"_Yeah, Max!!" Angel, Gazzy and Nudge yelled at me. As they each repeated the other I could feel another and another and another piece of my heart rip away. I look to Fang._

"_We don't need you anymore Max. We need _you_ to go." There went the last piece of my heart. I felt cold all over. I could feel my face go as blank as Fang's. I answered in an emotionless voice._

"_Fine." I got up and turned away, going towards the bushes. I turned towards my old family and suddenly felt all my anger and hurt, __**everything, **__rush to the surface and explode._

_The sky was suddenly alight with lightning. Clouds rolling in on the use to be perfect day. Thunder echoing across the dark sky. Then, suddenly I felt the air shift, the rain in the sky collecting towards me, the ground rumble and Fire encircle me. __**They**__ gasped and their bodies shook in terror looking at me. My wings sprung out and I realize that they had changed. My beautiful tanned white feathers were now breathtakingly white with silver and gold threaded through. My primary feathers were glowing gold and a beautiful metallic silver and blue. My secondary feathers were glowing green and were ringed in Fire. I launched into the sky looking down on their awe struck faces. I felt myself be warmed by the flames encircling me, the air lift up my now streaked through, gold, silvery blue, green and red hair._

"_Goodbye," said a voice that was as beautiful as a flute. I realized it came from me. I flew away, never to look back again._

_End Flashback_

Now I am a free soul. A powerful soul at that. I have so much power it is not even funny. That night I discovered that I can control the elements and my moods if strong enough can dictate the weather. Usually wherever I go it is gloomy. When I got to a cave I realized that I had the Max Ride card and I decided to spend a night at a hotel. It was there that I realized my other power and what my powers do to me.

_Flashback:_

_When I was walking up to the receptionist I realized that he was staring at me in awe. I looked down at myself to see if something was off. Nope, I still looked like a runaway kid, a really dirty one at that. I looked at him in confusion. _

_I heard his voice in my head. __**Your eyes**_

_I looked at him in the eye and _spoke in his head.

_**You will give me a key to a room with a single bed and when you remember me I will have brown eyes. **__The guy looked at me with hazy eyes and said "Yes."_

_End Flashback_

It was then that I realized that I could read, control and talk in other people's minds. I also realized that my eyes were changed to a charcoal black and they swirled with clouds. I also realized that when I used a certain element they turned gold for Air, silvery blue for Water, a beautiful New York grass green for Earth, and red for then on my hair was gold with the four colors for the elements. I had no problem with the change. I looked dangerous and not many people had the guts to approach me, except for guys. I changed so much that night. My attire was now all black leather and I was drop dead gorgeous. My wings from then on stayed the way they were when they first change that night but they only glowed when I was using the elements, healing or killing, my way.

I learned of another power as the months went on. I could heal or make someone die if I stared at them long enough. My whole body glowed white when I healed or black when I killed. I didn't like killing that much in that certain way. I liked the fight. As more months went by I acquired different weapons. I acquired twin forearm length daggers, a whip and a gun. I know what you're thinking 'Maximum don't you have a thing against guns?' Yes, yes I do. All of my weapons are special. They were created so when I use the elements they could use the elements within them. It was all very cool. When I shot the gun the bullet would be made out of the element I was using. So no one else could use it and also I could never lose a weapon. Perks. I favored my whip and the element Fire most though. All my weapons were engraved with my name: **Maximum Ride **

Now I was flying in the sky my gorgeous 17 feet across wing listening to my I-Pod (I need music too). I was listening to the song Brick by Boring Brick Paramore when I looked down to see Erasers crowded around five kids. Oh no. I thought putting up my mind blocks. Might as well show them who I am and save their butts **AGAIN!! **I swooped down pulling my wings in close and walking out of the trees.

"Hello boys." I called out to the Erasers clearly and loudly. They all turned to look at me and gaped. They were all thinking that I was normal. Ha!!

"Good to see you again Maximum." Called out one of the Eraser I recognized as someone I met at the school.

"Hello, Bobby" I answered coolly walking forward to the tip of the peak that **they **were in formation. Fang looked at me in shock. I placed myself in front of him and the others who were also looking at me in shock.

"Where have you been?" He asked calmly signaling the other Erasers to pull back.

"Here and there." I answered short and sweet.

"Well now that we have all of you, do you want to come back to the school with willingly or unwillingly" he asked slyly. I tsked him.

"The school hasn't told you about my powers have they." I said to them. Looking at them with mischief, I made my eyes glow black as I looked at him. He gulped.

"You **will **come back with us willingly." He sneered fear evident in his eyes and his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't think so" I said as I un-wrapped my whip from my left hand, snapping it out to the side. The others behind me gasped as the whip cracked clearly and expertly on the ground. "You have no idea what you're dealing with," I said deadly as I concentrated on an Eraser in the back. I let my whole body glow black and within seconds he dropped down dead as a doornail. The other Erasers looked from me to him in shock. "He is dead." I told them in a deadpan voice. They all gasped then and I chuckled quietly, leaning forward into a fighting crouch. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Reveiw please!!!!!

Just press that green button! :)


	2. Fight Time

I looked at the Eraser's calmly waiting for one of them to strike at me. It was then that the song Blah Blah Blah by Kesha came on, on my I-Pod. I decided that I was going to approach the situation with an adult like attitude. . . NOT!! As the Eraser's started to come at me my whip glow a fiery red. I decide to go with the beat of the song.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah_

_Zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back  
With the jack and the jukebox_

I started circling around the Eraser that tried to attack me while the others (being as smart as Erasers could be) observed my methods. I predatorily continued circling realizing that I probably looked like a dancer.

_I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around, boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

In time with the music I leaped at him very gracefully with my wings spread out a little. All in all I probably looked like the Angel of Death since the sun shadowed my face beautifully. As I guessed the other's gasped at me as I attacked. I punched him in time with the beat, spinning around like a ballerina to add effect.

__

Music starts, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough

I pulled back looking at him to see that he was panting like a dog. Ha-ha the irony. I smiled at him sweetly. I started circling him again gracefully swinging my hips in time.

__

Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

As she said 'blah blah blah' I hit him in time. Stomach, head, arm. I broke his neck, lighting him on Fire.I swooped out of range my hair swinging with me in a beautiful halo. He was on the ground out for count burning up. The next person stepped up and as I circled him gracefully again he tried to get a few swipes in. I deflected them with my whip snapping and crackling with Fire burning him in time as she said 'nah nah nah'. By now the others had caught on with my beat and looked at me with awe at how graceful I was. Heck yeah. I cracked my whip on the ground letting Earth flood through it as I directed rocks to hit the Eraser in the head when she says' blah, blah, blah, blah, blah'. I smiled deviously. I again came up to his figure on the ground and broke his neck, setting him on fire and swooped away. I saw in my perpetual vision that Angel, Gazzy and Nudge had looked away as the Eraser burned while Iggy looked confused and Fang looked at me in shock in how easily I snapped their necks. I saw another Eraser approach me cautiously. I circled him again with the same grace but with more swing in my hips and I had the Air push my hair up and out of my face so it looked like I was standing in front of a fan. My eyes flashed as a lightning bolt struck the tree nearest to the Eraser. I felt in complete control. It felt awesome.

__

Boy, come on give me rock stuff  
Come put a little love it my glove bag  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

__

So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked but you're wasted

I circled him with my hand on my hips and whip poised at the ready

_  
Music's up, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough_

I flicked my wrist and my whip wrapped around his neck I let Air flow into the whip and soon he was too out for the count and lying on the floor.

__

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

I pulled out my twin daggers and behind me the Flock gasped at the beautiful gold daggers with red and black writing. I had to admit they were gorgeous. I felt them fill with the raw power of Water and Fire. I threw them out and they slid through the Eraser's heart and throat beautifully. Angel choked on a sob and buried her head in Gazzy's shoulder. I felt a pang go through my heart wishing I was there to comfort her. I snapped out of it quickly as the daggers reappeared in their shafts.

__

You be delaying, you're always saying some shit  
You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the dick  
Saying blah, blah, blah  
'Cause I don't care who you are in this party  
It only matters who I am

__

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

I encircled the last two and went around them as graceful as a gazelle. The one who was an idiot (not Bobby sadly) attacked me and I swiftly raise my hand in the air crouching on the ground and let the bolt light the air as it struck the Eraser. His scream rang through the air as I smiled beautifully and with a tinge of smugness.

__

Blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

I turned to the last Eraser, Bobby.

"Ready to give up yet?" I asked calmly with steely eyes.

"Never!!" he snarled.

__

Blah, blah, blah  
Stop talking  
Stop talk, talk talking that

I took out my gun and put all of my will power into the bullet, Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. I shot.

"You're down for the count." I said in a deadpan voice. I swiveled around on the balls of my feet to see the Flock staring at me in shock and horror.

"Now to deal with you."


	3. Healing

Okay this is shorter but right now it's all I got. I will keep writing. Hope you like it. :)

I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

I looked over at the Flock with hatred and disdain. I collected their injuries and anything that was too serious. Angel had some scratches and a deep gash in her arm where an Eraser snagged her. I decided to start with her first (not cause she **was** my baby . . . who am I kidding). I approached them slowly like you would to scared animals.

"I am not going to hurt you but I will if I have to, and that's a promise if you try to hurt, restrain or attack me." I said to them clearly in my flute voice.

"Ma-Max," Angel whispered.

"I go by Maximum to people who I don't know," I said clearly with some hurt in my voice to make them sympathetic.

"Bu-but we do know you," she trembled as she spoke making her words stutter. Fang stepped in between Angel and me.

"I am not going to hurt her. If you want me to prove so I can do you first," I paused. "Iggy don't laugh." I spoke as he started laughing. He cut off quickly looking at me in confusion. "I have a few powers up my sleeve people." I said to them as calmly as I could with Angel bleeding so much, I still care so much about her no matter how much I wish I didn't. "Are you going to let me fix you guys or do you want Angel to bleed to death she is slowly slipping away, the gash is too deep and hit a major muscle." I said to him quietly getting in his face." He stepped away from me cautiously and I approached Angel.

**Everything will be okay sweetie.** I spoke to her through my mind and she gasped quietly looking at me with her big blue eyes. I knelt down in front of her and put my hand over her heart. I started glowing a pure white and they all gasped and gaped at me. That must take some serious mouth muscle's I thought to myself as the white brightness returned back to me. Angel was still in front of me but she was all new, even clean.

"There you go Angel good as new." I said to her. She looked at me in awe. "Who's next?" I spoke up after a few more minutes of silence. I really, really didn't like attention. I looked around to see Nudge with a gash in her forehead and I walked over to her and again did the same thing. She looked up at me with happiness, I tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. I got to hot and went into the trees a little and took off my jacket so I was just in my leather top the just covered my chest. As I said I am gorgeous I don't like to hide. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked back out of the trees and approached Gazzy, ignoring Fang's eye's that were filled with lust. Leave me alone idiot I thought to myself. Gazzy looked up at me with wonder in his eyes, I kneeled next to him. He had multiple scratches and slashes on his wrists. I looked up at him in confusion he looked ashamed and hurt. I leant forward and kissed his forehead encircling us both in the white light I pulled away and looked down. The gashes were gone. I smiled at him sweetly and he smile back hugging me close. I detangled myself form him and went up to Fang deciding that no matter how much I hated him he needed healing before Iggy. I walked up to him and looked over his injuries. His eyes the same dark bottomless beauties, his body more toned but lined in many scars, his shirt in tatters. I pressed my hands against his forehead and his lower abs. The white light again surrounded us I looked up into his eyes to see they were filled with awe and . . . emotion. No matter how much I hated him I will still always love him. That can't happen I thought to myself. When it ended I backed away quickly.

"Okay, Iggy come here, "I said to him loudly. He walked up to me and stood in front of me quietly. "This might hurt a little but I want to try anyway okay?" He nodded and I placed my hands over his eyes pushing everything I had left of my willpower into this healing. Distantly I heard them gasp as the white light filled up the clearing with my _raw_ power. I stopped slowly and choked out, "Open your eyes slowly, Iggy." He did so and gaped at me, his eyes filled with wonder and . . . lust. Crap. He looked over me and smiled slowly.

"You look gorgeous," he said to me. I smiled slightly and stumbled backwards before falling. I fell into someone arms and blacked out. I remember someone saying.

"Please be okay sweetheart."

* * *

Press the green button!! :)

Next chapter will be longer :)


	4. Waiting and past due thoughts

Sorry havent't updated in a few days. :)

I decided to try some Fang here so tell me if you like it :)

* * *

Fang's POV

I so hoped that Max would be alright. I know that we all did kick her out but just as she flew away after her magnificent show we knew that we had made a mistake. I was now holding her close not letting Iggy get within a certain amount of feet from her. I _really_ don't like the way he stares at her, it's like an animal waiting for his food. I know that I too am a guy but I swear if he tries to make a move on her I will not pause to try and kill the idiot. I growled softly to myself. I loved this girl in my arms so much.

I also loved the way she looked. I can understand Iggy's reaction but that does not mean I have to like it. Her body is absolutely perfect, the way her long tanned legs walk with a certain grace, the way she looks at you with her new cloudy eyes makes me want to melt. Her gorgeous curves even more pronounced then the last time I saw her. Ugh, I thought to myself quietly, her skin felt so soft and made me tingle _all_ over. I looked from down at her to my surrounding's. We were all in the same clearing and after looking for Max's things we were relaxing until she woke up. The healing obviously exhausted her and she needed her rest.

Iggy seemed to be getting use to seeing things fully again and he looked like he was having fun with it too. When he wasn't looking at Max-growl-he was seeing everything and looking at his bombs. The younger ones were all crowded around me looking at Max with hopeful and loving eyes. They had missed Max so much and cried a lot after she left. Angel looked at me and smiled a small smile reading my thoughts she said to me, _We all have changed a lot haven't we._

_Angel, _I thought to her warningly.

She just smiled at me. I thought about it and it was true. Nudge barely talked anymore, Iggy and Gazzy only made bombs when necessary, Angel didn't read out minds much anymore and well, I was more or less an empty shell. I have cried myself silently to sleep more times than I could count. I was forced out of my train of thought when Gazzy asked me.

"Hey Fang," I nodded to him to show he was heard. "What was that whole thing that Max was doing? It looked like a dance."

"It was a song on her I-Pod that she was going to the rhythm with." Angel spoke up. I looked at her in confusion thinking about how she said that she could not read Max's mind. "No I can't read her mind I just saw her I-Pod and looked at it." She pushed an I-Pod touch towards me. The song that just played was Blah Blah Blah by Kesha. I was surprised that Max liked that song, I guess that there is a lot I don't know about her now.

"You're right Fang there is a lot you don't know about me." I heard from my lap. I looked down to see Max opening her dark eyes swirling with mirth.

Max POV

I woke up very comfortable, I wondered what was just so comfortable. I then heard Fang's voice in my mind and answered him.

"You're right Fang there is a lot you don't know about me." I looked up at him smirking. He looked down at me surprised. "There really is a lot you don't know about me Fang." I jumped up off his lap and instantly wanted to feel his body against mine but I still stood and brushed myself off. I looked at my surroundings to see that we were still in the clearing and I saw the other's looking at me with something that I couldn't exactly read and I was too tired to focus on any of their voices. "What?" I asked sharply.

They looked at me speechlessly and I ignored them for a second looking at the dwindling fire and snapped my fingers, instantly the fire roared up high and my eyes glowed. How do I know? You ask. 'Cause the others gasped quietly at me. I smirked at them and yet again asked sharply "What?"

This time Gazzy answered timidly "What was that whole thing about?"

"That was me saving your sorry butt's yet again. Why you ask. Motherly instinct's buried deep down." I told them looking down at their sorry shapes even with my healing they looked haggard and gaunt. Why should I care I thought to myself.

"'Cause you still care Max." Angel answered me.

"Stay the hell out of my mind," I told her icily. She flinched at my harsh words and I smiled at her coldly satisfied by her reaction.

"Will you answer some questions Max?" Fang asked me quietly. I thought about it for a few seconds and thought, Why the hell not.

"Sure, why not." I said sitting on the ground looking for my pack. I saw it across the Fire I had created and willed Air to send a gust of wind to bring it to me. I looked into it and found everything still intact. I brought out my leather jacket and put it on despite the looks of disappointment on Fang and Iggy's faces. Sexist pigs. "Ask away," I told them playing with my whip. I mentally prepared myself for this.

* * *

Please review!!!

Also give me some ideas of some questions I should have the Flock ask Max. :)

PRESS THAT GREEN BUTTON!! :)


	5. Question's Pt 1

Okay so this is chapter 5 and it is jut part of the quetsions. :)

Again I do not own Maximum Ride. *sigh* :)Max's POV

* * *

I looked at them waiting for a round of questions to start popping out of their mouths. I saw them trying to decide what to ask first. Finally Nudge couldn't help but blurt out a question.

"What have you been up to since we last . . . ugh . . . saw you?" she asked me with a slight pause and I laughed humorlessly.

"You mean when you kicked me out?" I asked sharply enjoying how they flinched and hearing their thoughts of guilt. "Well, I have been just going from town to town bringing my dreary mood and weather with my presence." I say looking up at the sky to see the dark clouds clouding around (ha-ha). The Flock looked up in surprise as if just noticing it and with their lack of knowledge they probably just did. I continued, "I have also been practicing to fight. Going from place to place learning what I can from different people and leaving just as quickly as I got there. I have also stopped and was with Jeb for a little while," they looked up at me in surprise and suspicion. "Don't get you knickers in a twist, he was just teaching me to further my education on the world with all the main school subjects but more then most college students know. I have learned a lot of Geography, all different types of Math, English and many Sciences. Jeb has also taught me to speak and write fluently in Spanish, French, German, Russian, Italinan ,and Japanese." The Flock now looked very surprised at how much I knew. "I also know how to cook too." They all laughed when I said that but got quiet when I meant it. "Next question."

"What about your powers and your weapons?" Angel said looking excited to know and unconsciously the Flock leaned forward to listen closely.

"Okay so my powers as you have already seen are to be able to call on the elements Fire," I snapped my fingers and fire snapped up between my fingertips, they gasped and I grinned feeling the electricity and warmth spread throughout my body. "Water," I pulled Water particles from the air and Water surrounded our camp, again (they really need to stop doing this) they gasped and I sighed from feeling Water surround me and making me feel empowered. "Air," I had Air lift up our hair above our heads and they looked up in amazement seeming to be unable to do anything else, I smiled at the feeling of Air caress my skin like someone welcoming their friend. "And Earth," they ground rumbled beneath our feet and the air smelled like a meadow, they all looked peaceful. They looked at me and looked shocked probably seeing my eyes glowing red, gold, silvery blue and green. I smiled at them and they seem to gain hope. What for, I knew but didn't want to ruin their fun.

"Another one of my powers is to control the weather with my emotions, I still need to work on controlling this power and make sure that I keep a little calm so I don't send a hurricane through different states because not only would it kill people but it would just appear out of thin air." I let them soak this all in before continuing. "I can also read, talk and control people's minds like Angel but my power is more powerful than hers because I can create block's for people and keep them their until I wish to take them away and my controlling of minds just keeps getting stronger." Angel looked upset at this and I smirked softly to myself. Fang noticed and raised an eyebrow. My heart sped faster looking into his beautiful eyes but I just shrugged and hid my motions. "I can also-as you have seen-can heal people really well but it drains me after too many healings. I can also do the polar opposite and just look at someone and kill them on the spot but that takes concentration and it is more fun to fight then to kill them instantly." I shrugged and the Flock looked at me in fear now. I thought, they should get used to it if they want me to stick around.

"Now my weapons, they were given to me by Jeb and are special and made just for me, literally. No one but me can yield them without hurting themselves severely. My weapons also have a homing system, my whip goes directly to my left wrist for easy access, my twin daggers go straight to their holders and my gun goes to my belt. My weapons are special because the elements were built into them and can run smoothly through them like you saw with the gun and my whip and dagger earlier." They looked at me in shock, they knew I was against guns but whatever was easy was good for me. I took out all my weapons with ease and it probably seemed to them that it was like a mother and her child. These weapons were my life as sad as it was and I said to them the same. "These weapons are the only things I cared about for the longest time," I said looking down at my weapons lovingly. "I could count on them to slice through someone's neck, to trip someone or slice their skin. To soar through their heart, have the correct aim. I trust them completely to not betray my shot." Looking at then pointedly I saw many emotions run through each of their faces, even Mr. Un-Emotional. Guilt, sadness, embarrassment. I was slightly . . . okay I was pretty happy that they cared.

"Next question."

* * *

Okay guys I hoped you enjoyed it!!!

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!! :)


	6. Question's Pt 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got my computer taken away *pouts*

Also thank you to **MyDarkHeart **for the questions for both this chapter and the last!!

I do not own Max Ride. :(

:) ENJOY!!

* * *

Max's POV

After my last words they looked at me in awe and loss. I couldn't find it in myself not to care that they were in so much pain. Even after all these months trying to hide my emotions-except to the sky- I still loved them so much. They finally snapped out of it as I cleared my throat and asked yet again.

"Next question," they looked at me thoughtfully and Angel decided to break the silence with a question obviously feeling my discomfort.

"Have you been in contact with your mom?" she asked. I looked at her for a few seconds before answering, trying to consume as much of their faces and detecting how much they changed. My baby girl-yes I still call her that- didn't look much older which I was thankful for.

"Yes," I finally answered. "In the beginning I went to her and Ella for a while. I even tried to go to school for a bit." They looked at me with their mouths open in shock. "Yes, school. My mom made me go with Ella but after I really couldn't take it so I left. The teachers were so boring and old, the girls were too snotty and princessy, the boys were perverted and one too many times tried to grope me, sexist pigs." I muttered there at the end sounding disgusted. I looked back up to see Nudge and Gazzy in shock, Angel grinning at me because of the whole boy thing. Iggy was in his own little world, I looked into his head and internally and I sneered in disgust, he was thinking about how lucky the guys were that tried to grope me, sexist pig. Fang looked. . . . well Fang looked really mad and jealous, I looked into _his_ thoughts to see that he was ready to go try and kill the boys who tried to grope me. I internally smiled thinking it was cute and then mentally slapping myself for thinking so.

"Next question?" I prompted.

Fang's POV 

I was gonna kill the boys who tried to kill her, I thought with a sneer. Max looked over at me amused and I quickly put up my mind blocks.

"Next question?" Max asks.

"Have you been caught by the School after you. . .ugh. . .left." Gazzy suddenly blurts out suddenly. Max snorts before answering the question.

"Technically no," Max answers thoughtfully.

"What do you mean 'Technically'" I ask her quietly. She looks over at me and snorts to herself.

"He speaks," she murmurs. I looked over at her wryly, she then answers.

"I said 'technically' because I thought I was being caught by the school because A-Ari and Jeb came through the woods looking for me and before I could react Ari had injected something into me before I could react," she swallowed, I noticed she stuttered over Ari's name. "I woke up in a hotel room with Jeb and Ari beside me. I started to conjure up the Elements but Jeb stopped me saying the shot neutralized my powers. He explained to me that he just needed to give me something and he knew I wouldn't come willingly. I remember looking at Ari in question and Jeb saying that my step-brother was there for me for 'moral support'," she choked over her words, tearing up suddenly. "He then proceeded to give me my special weapons, I checked to make sure there were no tracking devices and he then gave me my I-pod, a computer, like the one we stole, a cell phone with his number, my mom's number, Ella's number and Ari's number on it." A single tear silently went down her cheek and she wiped it quickly obviously hoping no one noticed but I could tell they did because the kids were looking at her with big questioning eyes that were filled with longing to hug her and keep her from crying. She took in a shaky breath before continuing. "Sorry, it's just that when I was with them I found out that Ari got his expiration date and a few days later he died. I remember being with him as he died holding him close to me watching the light fade from his eyes," she choked out a sob before wiping her face clean of emotion. The little kids were obviously trying to hold back tears. Angel suddenly jumped into Max's arms wrapping her own skinny ones around Max's neck and digging her head into Max's neck. Max stiffened automatically but loosed up slowly and brought her hand up to stroke Angel's hair. Nudge and Gazzy by then had moved closer to her burrowing into her sides, Max continued. "What about you guys, did you get caught?"

Iggy breathed out shakily and answered slowly, "We've been caught about 4 or 5 times but we always escaped quickly. We are attacked almost every day though." Iggy sighed and Max cough laughed.

"_I'm _putting you in constant danger, huh," she said to herself bitterly. She sighed again slowly, "Next question."

"Have you dated anyone," Iggy blurts out suddenly. Max looks at him funny and laughs to herself, somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes Iggy, I have dated soooo many guys while on the run?" Iggy looks a little embarrassed and somewhat proud at the same time. Ass, I think to myself. Max snorts out loud and we look at her questioningly and she just shakes her head. "Next question."

"Do you still care about us, Max? Will you come back to us?" Nudge asks, looking at Max hopefully. Max bites down on her perfect lip and I almost groan at how she could make such a simple move look so sexy. Stupid hormones. We all looked at her on the edge of our seats-metamorphically-waiting for her answer. What will she answer?

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!

PLZ R&R :)

Press that button!!!!


	7. The HalfAnswer and Talking A LOT

Sorry I have not updated in a while. :)

Okay so the thoughts of that person are in _italic's. _

I dont own Maximum Ride. *sigh*

Also my friend kittenluv11 has a pretty cool story called 'The Sister' for Max Ride and you guys should give it a try. :)

* * *

Max's POV

I bite down on my 'perfect lip' as Fang describes it and almost laughed if not in such a tough situation. I pick up my I-Pod from my pocket and play with it, trying to hold out and give myself time to answer. I can't decide. I-I know I love them but could I deal with being back with them after all of the turmoil and hurt they have caused me?

I sigh and look around at the faces of my old Flock.

**Angel**-So sad and desperate for a Mom, someone to take care of her, she is still my baby even though I still feel betrayed by her. _Please tell me that she will stay. I miss her so much. What will she do?_

**Gazzy**-My little trouper, the Pyro assistant and the little boy who brings me joy, I wish so much that he didn't betray me. _I don't know if I can deal with all the sadness if she leaves. She was like our Mom. How could we have let her go?_

**Nudge**-The Nudge channel, the talking machine that finds it so hard to eat animals, she is so gentle yet capable of hurting me so much. _I miss Max so much. She was like my Mom and I never got to have my biological Mom. She took care of me, oh how could we have done that to her?_

**Iggy**-My Pyro maniac and bomb maker, my somewhat perverted nice boy, he did yell at me though to leave though. And his thoughts. _God Max is so hot. I know that she is like my sister but wow. If she goes what will happen to the little ones though?_

**Fang**-The boy I loved so much, my Second-in-command, he helped me through so much and was there for me since we were little, yet he hurt me so much, telling me to leave broke my heart. _Oh Max. My sweet Max. I have missed her so much. How can I let her go when I love her so much?_

I finally said something.

"I still love you all so much," they all swelled with happiness and I quickly put in. "But . . . I don't know if I am going to stay with you." They all looked so sad and I too in turn saddened, the wind picked up and rain started to fall. They looked like they were about to protest but I silenced them quickly, "Listen, I have been through so much pain and I don't know if I could go through that much pain again. So here's the deal, I am going to think about that last question and help you guys out. First of all you all desperately _need _new clothes so we are going shopping." Nudge and Angel squealed and jumped up and down. "And _then _we are going to go to a hotel so you can get a good night's rest."

They looked at me very excited and happy. I felt a rush of warmth and the rain and wind died down. I smiled up at the sky and released the elements, giving them my thanks.

"Alright let's go," I spoke to them, unleashing my wings and leaping into the air. They all followed close behind after gaping at my wings. I smiled to myself think that even now I still am not used to them. Nudge had started talking a _lot_ more.

"Oh my gosh, where are we going to? The mall? I love the mall. We all do need some new clothes. I wonder if I can get some leather like Max. I am so excited. What do you guys think? We need haircuts too. I wonder if I can get highlights like Max. I wonder who we are going to see. Max how are you going to pay? What abou-?" I quickly went over and shut her mouth.

"Yes Nudge, we are going to the mall. No, you may not get leather like me because that is my signature style. Yes, you are getting haircuts. No, you can't get highlights like mine because mine are natural and special and you will not find them anywhere else but you can get highlights, just not like mine. I am going to pay with my unlimited Gold Max Ride card. Now will you please shut up?" I turned away and flew on.

* * *

Awesome!!! Tell me whatcha think and give me some ideas on how you want the story to go. :)

Press that button!!! :)


	8. Flyby There

Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while, I am moving soon so I have been busy.

In this chapter there is quite a bit of Fluff between Fang and Max. :)

Also I am changing the story name after this chapter to **Rising Angel Return. **

I think Fang would agree don'tcha think? :)

I don not own Maximum Ride. *sigh*

* * *

Fang's POV

We were all following her to the mall and I could not help but stare at her beauty and sexiness. I am a guy so shut up. The way her unique gorgeous wings flapped through the air cutting through with clean cuts and following a sort of dance. I started daydreaming some fantasies not appropriate enough to say out loud.

Oh yeah. I'm deep.

"Your deep are you Fang," I heard an angel call to me. I look to my side to see Max smiling at me. I could not help but get lost in her gorgeous brown eyes that swirled with clouds. I obviously was not paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Huh," was my intellectual answer. Then I realized what she said and I am pretty sure that my face was tinted with blush. I know Mr. Un-Emotional blushing.

"It's not polite to read people's minds Maximum," I replied back disapprovingly. I was rewarded with a hundred watt smile.

"Well Mr. Un-Emotional, it is very difficult not to when you are basically yelling out in your mind about my beauty and obvious sexiness," she had a smartass mouth I could tell you that. "Poor Angel over there almost fell out of the sky with the fantasies running though your head." I blushed even brighter.

"Damn mind-readers," I muttered to myself but Max obviously heard me.

"Ah-ah-ah. Naughty Fang. You should be more careful about your language, there are children here," Max smirked at me and I could not help but look at her full lips.

Damn hormones.

She had obviously heard me in my head and she smiled at me the most devious smirk I have ever seen. I stopped flapping for a second and turned myself upward trying to regain my dignity. That was a wrong move. Max pulled herself effortlessly into the same position and moved closer to me a naughty smile playing on her lips. I felt myself gulp loudly. She pulled her wings in and walked on the air she was obviously bending to her will. I lost my train of thought as she stepped higher so she was face to face with me. Her body literally inches away from mine and all I wanted was her closer. She pressed more closely to me and I had to catch a groan building in my chest. Her _whole _body was pressed against me.

I held my breath.

She leaned closer to my ear and whispered quietly to me.

"Poor Fang and his outrageous hormones, too bad that you aren't going to get much from me. Not yet." I was breathing heavily by this point. My chest basically heaving and that was not helping one bit because it only pressed my chest closer to her. I could not help but outright groan. She leaned her head down to kiss my neck. I gasped quietly. She smiled against my neck and bit down. I groaned again but before I could pull her closer to me she pulled away smirking.

She flew ahead.

Oh. My. God

Max's POV

Oh. My. God

I cannot believe I just did that. Although I would be a liar to admit that it was not fun messing with him. Again okay maybe I enjoyed it myself just a _little _too much. Who am I kidding, I am lucky I gained enough control to back away. I looked behind discreetly to see him with his eyes closed still trying to catch his breath. Hormones. I smiled to myself still staring at him. I could use this to my advantage. At that time a burst of light landed on him and I could not help but stare at him. His gorgeous black wings beating the air, the way his hair flopped down on his forehead and the way the light caught his hair and the shadows made on his face.

An avenging angel.

A gorgeous one at that.

I look over to see Angel giggling into her hand. I flew over to her and close her wings around her and pick her up into my arms. I missed my baby so much. She wrapped her thin tanned arms around my neck looking up at me innocently. I knew that look very well and looked down at her with a knowing smirk.

"What's so funny there Angel?" I asked obviously knowing the answer.

"Your mind blocks were off and I heard you enjoying Fang's beauty," she giggled quietly. I smiled at her a smile especially made for her. One a mother uses for her child. I stroked her hair lovingly and said to her.

"I know it is difficult not to listen to my thoughts but sweetie you know that you shouldn't listen into my thoughts," I looked at her disapprovingly but still smiling. She smiled angelically at me pouting cutely. "Angel, Angel, Angel," I sighed.

"Yes Max?" she asked me with bambi eyes. She knew I could not resist her cuteness.

"Whatever," I smiled at her again. I think this is the most I have smiled in a long time. She yawned, her mouth making an O shape. "Go ahead and get some sleep when we get there I will wake you up."

"But," yawn, "I am," yawn, "Not," yawn, "Tired." Again she yawned.

"Sure you aren't sweetheart," I whispered in her ear. I stated singing a little bit of one of my favorite songs. Vanilla Twilight:

"_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

She held her hand up and I did the same, she closed her fingers so her fingers were wrapped with mine. I smiled slightly.

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone"

By the time I was done singing Angel was asleep in my arms. I looked down at her lovingly and kissed her forehead looking up to see Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Fang looking at me with awe in their eyes. Oh no, here we go, I thought to myself quietly.

"Wow Max, that was absolutely amazing. Your voice is so pretty. Do you think my voice is that pretty? I am soo excited for the mall aren't you? How'd you get Angel to fall asleep so quickly she is usually so stubborn? And-, "Iggy had finally slapped his hand over her mouth.

"My ears Nudge!!!" He complained loudly. Fang just kept staring at me. I groaned quietly to myself and turned around flying to the mall successfully without looking at Fang once.

_**Too bad it won't last long.**_

* * *

What do ya think? PLZ review and I will try and get this chapter up soon. :)

Again after this chapter I am changing this story's name to **Rising Angel Return. **:)

PLZ PRESS THAT BUTTON!!!!


	9. HELP!

Okay Guys I need serious help! I can't think of anything and my creative juices are not flowing.

I need ideas, anything!

I have just finished the move and I am now able to consentrate on writting but I am just not getting anything! Come on guys!

PLZ help!


	10. NUDGE AND WHOOOOOO!

Hey Guys I finally updated! This chapter is shorter but the next should be up pretty soon. :)

Max Ride does not belong to me! (sadly) :)

READ!

* * *

Max's POV

I gasped quietly and Angel stirred. I quickly hummed to her and she settled down immediately. I need to chill out; otherwise I won't be able to leave.

**What the hell do you want Voice? **I said to Mr. Show-Up-Whenever-I-Want.

**Maximum. Maximum. Maximum. **The voice replied to me.

**Leave me the hell alone. I am with the Flock and I know about the whole 'saving the whole world' thing. I need to get them to a hotel and new clothes so I will check back in with you later. BYE! **I yelled in my head. That makes me sound crazy doesn't it? I'm talking to myself ahhh!

I turned around to see that everyone was still in check.

Gazzy: Doing flips, turns, and laughing at Nudge and Iggy who were yelling at each other.

Nudge: Yelling at Iggy, let's see why…..

"Iggy, Dutch chocolate is so much better than Swiss!" Obviously Nudge…

"You're wrong Nudge! You're wrong!" And then Iggy…..

Iggy: Obviously known.

Wow they have not gotten much more interesting since I last saw them. What is Fang up to…?

Fang: Being Fang. Mr. Un-Emotional. No difference there.

I got bored after a while and decided to mess with them. Muahahaha! I smiled evilly. I place the though into Iggy's head to: _Kiss Nudge!_

I turned around for a play-by-play.

He swoops (Ha-ha) in for the kiss.

Nudge's eyes basically burst open.

Gazzy and Mr. Un-Emotional are watching in front seat's with their mouths wide open.

Nudge regains her senses.

Iggy is still kissing her.

And here comes the…..

SLAP!

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. Oh God, so funny. They look on Iggy's face is PRICELESS! They all finally figure it out and turn to me. I see Nudge's glare but decide to dig deeper into her thoughts.

_DAMN! Iggy is a really good kisser! I could definitely kiss him again but of course I couldn't after slapping him. Oooooppps… _

Now Iggy's thoughts…

_Shit! I actually like that! What is wrong with me! _

I can't help but burst into laughter again after reading their thoughts. Fang looks at me with disaprovment but being me I can see they tell-a-tale lines of laughter in his eyes. Poor Gazzy look's lost. Then I hear…..

"MAX!" Iggy and Nudge yell as one.

"Oh please tell the truth, both of you loved it," I replied back to them. They both blushed bright red.

Priceless.

Priceless.

Before they could say anything else I looked down and saw the mall. Thank God.

"Heading down," I plunged downward before they could reply. I landed softly in an ally and waited until the rest came down. While waiting I looked down to see Angel awake and smiling at me.

"You don't know how long have been trying to get them to do that," she said sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart," I replied back softly. "Time to get you washed off and dried you so you can go into the mall with your clothes clean. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." I said to her setting her down.

"Okay Max," she said to me while rubbing her eyes. She looked so adorable. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Angel," I warned knowing it would be a lost cause. She just smiled again. The others finally landed and Iggy and Nudge was sill blushing bright red. I laughed to myself quietly.

"Okay you guys I am gonna get you guys cleaned so we can go into the mall and not attract attention," I spoke to them. "Just stand in a line in front of me please." They did as I told them and I close my eyes calling Water and Fire to me. I combined the two elements to make the Water warm. I then swirled it around all of their bodies efficiently cleaning their clothes. I called Earth to me so they would smell better and more like lavender and not sweat. I released Water and invoked Air and Fire to combine with Earth to dry them and keep them smelling fresh. I then fluffed their hair it didn't look so bad. I released all of the elements thanking them. I saw freshly cleaned bird kids.

"Perfect," I told them walking forward. I stopped in front of Angel first pulling her hair into a braid and them going to Nudge doing the same. I stepped in front of Gazzy and tousled his hair so it spiked doing the same to Iggy. I them stopped in front of Fang and looked at him. His hair looks good down anyways to me so I just shaked it out and ran my fingers through it a few times. I stepped back and admired my work.

"It'll have to do until I can get you guys to a hair dresser. I already have a good idea about your styles," I spoke to them. I flagged them behind me and we went off into the mall.

God help me.

* * *

Hey people watcha think. Please tell me and give me some idead for hair cuts for the girls and some guy names!

Id be a BIG help :)

REVIEW!


	11. The Hair Styling

Max POV 

We walked into the mall and Nudge just started freaking out.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! We are in an actual mall! Clothes, hair, jewelry, accessories! I am so excited! Excitedddddddddddddd!" Iggy finally slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, love the enthusiasm, but keep it down just a little bit please," I told her. The others were just shaking their heads. "All right, first we are going to get your hair done, Nudge don't scream," I exclaimed quickly afterward and sure enough she shut her mouth. Angel and Gazzy were trying to keep their laughter down and Iggy was just outright laughing. Fang looked like he actually cracked a smile.

We headed over to the hair dressers and I swear the whole way there Nudge was jumping up and down on the ball's of her feet. I looked back at Fang and gave him a look that basically said _What the hell have you done to her? _And he gave me look back that said _She was always like this. _I guess that he kind of had a point.

We finally made it to the hair dressers and I went up to the desk. Thank God a guy was there. He took on look at me and his jaw dropped. Let's dig into his mind shall we…..

_Holy Shit! This chick's hot as hell. I can't think straight...DAMN!_

I pulled back out and giggled acting out the part and 'cause his mind is hilarious. I gave him my slow smile and sure enough his eyes glazed over.

"Perfect," I whispered. I knew the other's were giving me looks and I could practically feel Fang's glare on the poor boy. "Hello," I said sweetly.

"H-H-Hey," the guy finally answered clearing his throat looking more than just a little flustered. I smile again.

"I need 5 haircuts please," I said again.

"Don't you need one yourself?" The boy replied back to me looking more that a little flustered and then of course I think Fang was still glaring at him too.

"Do I look like I need one?" I asked him coyly. I even twirled a piece of my hair around my finger tips looking up at him underneath my lashes. I'm pretty sure Fang was glaring at me now too.

"N-No. Of c-course not, you l-look beautiful." He stammered out. Ha, he was putty in my hands. I checked behind me quickly to see Angel whisper laughing to everyone about what was happening. Although Fang looked like he was not listening 'cause he was still glaring at the poor boy. I think Fang was reaching his last sanity mark so I quickly leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You wouldn't mind getting us some haircuts, styling and coloring now would you?" I asked him sweetly.

"N-No. Sure." He cleared his throat awkwardly and waved us back. As soon as we got clear of him everyone but Fang burst out laughing. No Fang had to just come over to talk to me and let me just guess what…

_I am so mad at her she had no right to do that. I'm going to go see why. _Fang thought. Ha, I thought so.

Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, all the while glaring at the empty space the teenage boy was just standing in a nd whispered his question in my ear,

"What the _hell_ was that all about?"

"Well, Fang. If you were listening to Angel and not glaring at the poor guy behind the counter you would know that I was just messing with him," I answered sweetly back at him and he just looked at me, blushed a soft shade of pink and buried his head into my shoulder.

Awwwwww. He blushed! The great un-emotional Fang _blushed_! He looked so cute.

No Maximum, you do not think he is cute you think he is a very, very uglyfied person/bird.

With great hair, and a _gorgeous_ chest. Oh and that smile, it just makes my knees wea-.

NO!

**You know you love him, Maximum. **Mr. Voice said to me.

**What. The. Fudge. You finally leave me alone, just to come back when I am contemplating **_**this**_** topic! Ugh! You are **_**so**_** infuriating. **I exclaimed back at the _Voice._

**I** **am so proud of you Maximum. Using big words. Sigh. **He replied back humorously.

Oh, no he didn't. He did _not _just mock my intelligence.

**GO THE FUDGE AWAY! **I yelled (okay screamed) back at the Voice.

Now, while all this is going on in my head, Fang still has his head buried in my neck and Angel is snickering away at my conversation with the Voice and the rest of the Flock is looking at her weirdly.

"Max has very interesting conversations with the Voice," she choked out while _still_ snickering. The Flock just nodded as if that explained _everything_.

**You are very sarcastic right now Maximum.** The Voice decided to inject in the conversation.

**SHUT IT! **I replied ladylike.

By that time the boy I was "flirting" with came back to tell me the lady's were ready for us.

_Who the fuck is that?_

I smirked at him and ran my fingers through Fang's hair making sure the guy knew I was "unavailable". Fang, by that time, was done with his blushing session and was again glaring at the guy, I'm pretty sure he growled to but I am only 75% positive of the little tid bit. I smoothly stepped out of Fang's arms and felt a pang of loss but pushed it to the back of my head and went up to the counter to whisper in the boy's ear,

"Thanks."

I walked around him to the back with the Flock following me. 

Fang POV

Who the fuck gave that _boy_ the right to stare at _my_ Max. I quickly stepped up to wrap my arms around Max and ask her my question only to feel embarrassed enough to actually blush. I dug my hair into her shoulder and was quickly relaxed, breathing in the scent of Maximum Ride. I only came out of my stupor when Max ran her fingers through my hair. I'm pretty sure it was only so the guy would get the idea she was taken, but I will take what I can get. I growled at the _boy_ because he was starring at _my _Max again!

Max of course had to go ahead and piss me off further by whispering in his ear. He was _so_ lucky I knew she was only messing with him.

We went around back to get out hair cuts.

Max POV

I walked around to the back with the Flock trailing behind me. I came around the corner to see five ladies waiting for us. They motioned for the Flock to each sit in a chair.

"Hello, ladies, I am going to be directing their haircuts today," I said to them and they nodded at me. I walked over to Angel and took a good look at her hair.

"Can you cut it down to her shoulders and layer it, giving it a feathered look, and then adding bangs cut thinly across her forehead?" I asked the lady and she nodded to me. "Also, would you by chance be able to put feathers in her hair?" The lady looked rather shocked at my request but nodded. I came up with 5 of Angel's baby feathers and handed them to the lady last requesting for her to put random light pink streaks in her hair. I looked to Angel for confirmation and she nodded excitedly.

I then walked over to Nudge.

"Can you cut it angling down the back so it end's in a point and then frame the rest of her hair around her face, and then adding side bangs dying them white and adding in hot pink streaks and then adding in hot pink streaks to the rest of her hair and adding these feathers?" The lady again nodded. I handed her 5 of Nudge's longer feathers. I looked down at Nudge for approval and she bobbed her head up and down like a bobble head. I laughed and then walked to Gazzy.

"For his hair can you feather his hair so it sticks up at little and then do the tips in bright blue and then add these feathers," I asked of her knowing she was going to say yes and then handed her only 3 of Gazzy's baby feathers. I looked down at him in approval and he saluted me.

I walked over to Iggy.

"Can you shorten his hair in the back slightly so it ends a little past the base of his neck and then feather it at the ends and his bangs? For his hair I also want to die it light blonde and then have blood red tips. Then of course the feathers." I told her and she just nodded like the others. It was getting a little creepy. I handed her 3 of Iggy's feathers and looked to him in approval and he nodded looking at little scared but I smiled to reassure him and he smiled back brightly.

Then it was Fang's turn and he looked slightly scared. I wasn't going to damage his hair. I smirked evilly at him though.

"For his hair can you cut it just slightly and add bangs that go down the side of his face on both sides and then add some dark blue and silver streaks in his hair while ruffling it a little and feathering the ends and then adding these feathers?" I again gave her the directions and handed over 3 of Fangs slightly longer baby feathers. I looked down at him to see the blank mask but appreciation in his eyes. I ran my fingers though his hair to tell him I understood and then walked to the middle of the room saying,

"Begin."

They broke into action bringing the Flock over to wash their hair and then towl dried their hair, finally starting the process. I read a magazine and waited.


End file.
